baby i'll set my heart to shuffle
by animeOCD
Summary: SasuNaru song fic, 5 songs, 5 themes, obviously i-pod set to shuffle. Character death, fluff. oh the things he wished he could do he crossed his legs to hide his ahem confirming thoughts.


animeOCD: hello all yes i am procrastinating with my big Naruto fic but hey what the hell right can't deney the fan's some fanservice...*thinks of SasuNaru* yummi ^_^

anyway i am aware that this isn't the happiest thing in the world but i think i did allright with it.

please enjoy and insert usual; disclaimer rights here. :D

* * *

**Baby I'm setting my heart to shuffle.**

**Please don't leave me – Pink.**

'Just leave Teme!' Naruto yelled as Sasuke was pushed out of the house the last thing he heard was the sound of the door slamming as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to the bar.

Naruto slid down the door; landing with a thump as he pulled his knees to his chest and buried is head in his hands as he began to cry. He understood the Uchiha was cold and didn't like to show public affection he could deal with that, but there were only so many days he could handle being ignored and shoved off for some prettier woman to throw herself on him, to Sasuke image was important.

Sasuke sat in the bar staring into his cup sometimes he could such an idiot, it wasn't as if he enjoyed all those girls on him it was just Naruto made such a fuss afterwards it annoyed him further than they would just end up in yelling matches and sometimes punch ons but for Sasuke the worst times were when Naruto would kick him out he loved Naruto but rarely says it but Naruto, how can he be so…he sighed finishing his drink leaving the money on the counter and decided to go stay at Sakura's tonight, she always put him in line.

'I'm sorry Sasuke please come home I love you.' Naruto whispered to himself dragging his body off the floor and collapsing on the couch.

**Shameless – All Time Low.**

The music blared loudly Naruto swung his hips seductively and perfectly in time to the music, unaware of all the watchful eyes and in particular a set of obsidian jest black eyes.

He brought his hands above his head as he spun around, his tight jeans fitting in the right places, his band shirt hanging loosely accentuating the tightness of his jeans and his muscled arms, the Uchiha gulped as he slowly took a sip of his drink staring at the blonde, oh the things he wished he could do he crossed his legs to hide his ahem confirming thoughts.

**HeroHerione – Boys Like Girls**

They had meet up with the rest of the old high school gang today it had been 3 years since they all graduated and they were all 21, 22 and decided to g out for the day to chill like old times.

It had been a little over a year since Naruto had seen Sasuke they called themselves best friends and they were but for Naruto he felt so much more, Sasuke had been transferred to a different university and neither had the time to visit properly.

To Naruto Sasuke was everything, his eyes made Naruto lost in awe, his pale completion, the way his mouth would twitch every time he smirked and when he truly smiled Heaven wouldn't even come close, for Naruto Sasuke was his hero, his addiction.

Today he would do it, he would defiantly confess…actually he had no choice really it was confess to Sasuke today… or Sakura would snot him.

**New Medicine – The Getaway Plan**

'You don't have to go' Naruto said all of a sudden at the dinner table, Sasuke looked up confused as to what he was talking about but then remembered, he sighed and stood up placing his half full plate in the sink and walked off to bed, Naruto sighed and picked at his food, he didn't feel like eating.

'You really don't have to leave, you don't have to do what they tell' Naruto said quietly as they were walking through the supermarket  
'You know I don't have a choice, you've met my father.' Sasuke simply said placing a few tomatoes in the trolley, Naruto simply said 'oh.'

'You really don't Sasuke, I love stay with me' Naruto said as they sat at home one day  
'Naruto cut it out, I've got a week until I go don't make it miserable for me' Sasuke sad irritated as he got up and left the house, slamming the door on his way out, Naruto cried himself to sleep.

'Sasuke!' Naruto called out running through the parking lot in the airport  
'what do you want Naruto, my plane leaves in half an hour'  
'Don't go' he said quietly as he caught up to Sasuke 'Don't go, don't go, please don't go' he repeated over and over again  
'Naruto stop being so childish' Sasuke said brushing Naruto off of him as he continued walking, Naruto's breath hitched before he yelled out determined, no longer timid about the top.  
'Uchiha Sasuke Please do not go, Or at least take me with you, I don't care what happens I just want to be with you, I love you…do you love me?' Naruto asked the last part a whisper, Sasuke stared at him, wide eyes his luggage dropped as Naruto stepped forward closer to Sasuke.

'Yes, dobe I love you' Sasuke whispered holding Naruto's waist and pressing their foreheads together  
'That's what I was waiting for Teme' Naruto said grinning as Sasuke pulled him in for a kiss.

**Head first for Halo's. My chemical Romance.**

So he stood there staring at the horizon, blinking occasionally wanting nothing more than to fall off the bridge he was atop of at the moment, the blue beneath him looking welcoming.

He took a breath, smelling the salt water and leant forward.

'Don't you dare' he heard, Sasuke's voice dangerously low, he slowly turned his head and saw the tears in Sasuke's eyes.

'But why?' Naruto asked with genuine curiosity and lack of understanding, couldn't Sasuke see he was tired?  
'Because Naruto, I love you' he said his voice catching in his throat  
'I know Sasuke and I love you too, so much it hurts sometimes, but don't you see I can't take it anymore, it's not you it's everyone else.'

The wind picked up and a few people had stopped to see what was going on, but neither cared who was watching Sasuke's tears came down faster.

'What Naruto, just please explain to me I can help.' Naruto genuinely smiled and shook his head  
'I'm afraid you can't Sasuke.' Naruto paused 'You see I want to stop being looked at like I'm a monster, a daemon, I just want my Halo' Naruto turned back around 'I love you Sasuke, stay here and live happy okay, trust me I'll see you again because if I have my halo, I'll watch over you.' And he jumped.


End file.
